Another Hope
by Avalanche Exia 00 Quanta
Summary: after 5 year the war between BETA and UN Force with Celestial Being, the hero enjoy the peaceful days but a new enemy rise and want control Earth Sequel A New Hope sorry for grammar
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Its Been Long Time**

Its been long 5 year since war between BETA and UN Force with Celestial Being, in peaceful day every Argos Flight have decide their own path, Yuuya and Yui are married 2 year ago, Stella become a chef in her homeland, Tarrisa help Natalie work , VG still in military and Cryska with Inia in cottage mountain at Russia.

At mountain with beautiful view, fresh air, and clean water, there are a train to top mountain .When the train stop only 3 people out , its Yuuya and Yui with their kid, Kaito 3 year old energic boys, he was born after Yuuya and Yui married 2 year ago.

When they walk to good view and Yuuya and Yui hold hand together, with Kaito on Yuuya head, when they finally reach their destination, Kaito who want play, Yuuya put him down from his head, Yuuya said "don't fall down and don't far away from us, Ok?" with Kaito nod, Yui giggle to hear that and put some food on grass.

Yuuya sit down to eat some food, and Yui said " Yuuya there are some rice in your mouth" and Yui pick rice on his mouth and eat it and they stare each other and they kiss.

Kaito finally back from his play and tell his story about play on middle river, when Kaito start eat, he call Yuuya " Ne Tousan what's that like white thing over there behind that tree?" Kaito point on Yuuya back, when Yuuya turn around, He shock that's BETA type laser class and Yui also shock they thought all BETA suppose wiped out.

When that BETA eye is glow, Yuuya extend hand to Yui and Kaito, that BETA fire laser, luckily they alright and they run to behind tree, and that BETA start aim, Yuuya said "Yui, you run with Kaito to safe place, while i distract that BETA". When Yui hear that he stop Yuuya and said " What are you talk about! You can't win BETA without TSF, we will run together!".

When Yui finish said Yuuya kiss once again and run to distract that BETA and pick some rock to throw, that BETA fire to Yuuya, he dodge every shot and Yuuya fell down after his feet is get hurt from laser, when he look up, that BETA eyes glow and he close his eyes, and Yui scream " Yuuya!"

When it looks over, there are some pink flash beam and kill that BETA, when Yuuya and Yui they couldn't believe again that's Gundam, the machine who help them to put end the war 5 years ago. When 00 Quanta is land the cockpit is open and Setsuna open helmet "its been long time Yuuya, Yui" Setsuna said.

Yuuya and Yui with kaito go to Setsuna." Setsuna!, its been long time, what are you doing here? What happen with your Gundam?" Yuuya said. Setsuna said " Whoa one at the time and Yui is come here" and Yuuya look back when he hear Yui call with Kaito, they ran to him and hug Yuuya , with the tears Yui said "Baka we tought we lost you" and Yuuya smile and stroke Yui back hair, and when its over Setsuna over to hand and said " its been long time you guys but we have emergency condition, all BETA are attack you guys include Argos flight, and don't worry your friend, my comrade are already rescue your comrade".

"We should go to UN Force because there is explanation why the BETA is back again and there is our enemy from my world to want this world" with that Setsuna go back to his cockpit and extend the 00 Quanta to pick up Yuuya and Yui with Kaito on her arm. And what fate will await them.

**That's for this chapter, next preview all Argos flight return and Idar flight also join them to find mastermind behind this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Old Gang Back Again**

When all BETA are come back again all country are panick because they need prepare to fight BETA once again, In Japan HQ all men and women were worry about BETA will attack again at this country.

Eiji, uncle Yui worry about Yuuya and his family because he heard they were attacked by BETA at mountain, he try to contact to them but no one reply, all he do is pray for hope they safety, when he close his eyes, he hear the voice outside, he look the window.

He see Gundam 00 Quanta with Yuuya and his family in Quanta arm, as 00 Quanta landing, Eiji run to outside where Gundam land.

When Yuuya and Yui with Kaito on her arm, Yui hear someone call its Eiji, he run to Yui and hug "I',m so worry about you guys,I thought almost you guys". Yuuya smile.

Setsuna come out from his cockpit and open his helmet. Eiji let go Yui and said "Thank you " with shake his hand, Setsuna smile " its not matter, but we have serious situation, all BETA come back again"

Yuuya said" by the way Setsuna, why are you here?" Setsuna reply "remember Lockon said we have enemy our world?"

Yuuya nod, "after we defeated Innovator and A-LAWS, we stay at shadow to watch our world, but we have news from VEDA we hear there is development a machine who can travel another world, we CB went to that place and we saw a machine who prepare to jump another world, when the machine is start, we saw the Reborn Gundam" Setsuna said.

Yuuya and the other shock to hear that. " after that gundam fire to us and he went to the hole, so we 5 Gundam Meister went to the hole, went the jump is finished, we arrive to this world, and there is some terminal after we check, there is plan want to rule this world with BETA who still sleep on this world, and we all go to different country to save all we can, and I come to Japan, and there is BETA attack Yuuya and Yui" Setsuna said.

When the other hear that they can't believe themselves about, Yuuya talk "so your comrade already on save our friend and you said there is enemy from your world want rule this world? Is that you saying?" Setsuna nod.

And they hear a voice from sky, there is a hole, "they come" Setsuna said, and there is a white and blue ship come out from that hole, its Ptolemy 2 Kai, the ship carry Gundam.

"Jump is complete" Feldt say, "no BETA on sign radar, Miss Sumeragi, there is 00 Qunta on the ground" Mileina said. " Mileina, open channel to Setsuna" Sumeragi say.

Setsuna open his comm with his radio, "Setsuna we found the information about that Reborn Gundam, and that pilot is Ribbon Almark" Sumeragi said

Setsuna can't believe because that man is died, and Ptolemy Kai is land on front Setsuna, Sumeragi and the other came out and they introduced the other, "Setsuna, Ribbon is alive after you kill him, when he was dead, he open his backdoor program VEDA and learn about another world." Sumeragi said.

"by the what about Linda and the other CB?"Setsuna asked, Sumeragi said they stay another world to prepare a jump. And in sky there is Zabanya Gundam with Stella on hand, Harute Gundam with Inia and Cryska, and last Raphael Gundam with VG and Tarisa. The other Argos Flight and Idar Flight are happy once again meet Yuuya and Yui.

And there is a plane who carry all TSF Argos Flight and Idar Flight, in plane there are Vincet, Dahl, and three girls operator, they come down to plane, they so happy meet again, they come down to greet Yuuya and Yui, "its been while you guys, is that your son Yuuya?" Tarisa said.

Yuuya nod "his name is Kaito born, he 3 year old" Yuuya said when other Gundam Meister come down.

Setsuna broke the sillence" everyone we need talk, please go follow me to Ptolemy Kai", they follow and amazed the inside the ship, and finally they reach to meeting room.

**Finish for this chapter, next preview all pilot once again go yo battle once again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**War Commence**

In sea there is a ship, Ptolemy Kai the ship who bring UN Force and Gundam Meister, they need to prepare the battle Ribbon Almark and his BETA.

At hangar Ptolemy every one include Ian and UN Force mechanic prepare the TSF and Gundam to ready any time when the BETA attack, after they done their job, they play some card and drink.

And Dahl in charge of control ship and the three girls assistant Dahl they job at Sub container to fire missiles and cannon.

The rest Gundam meister like Lockon who at Zabanya cockpit and explain Stella about Snipping Gundam, Allejujah and Soma talk about their exprience about became Super Human to Inia and Cryska, Tiera talk about joke to VG, off course Tarissa angry to hear that, Setsuna sat at cafe with Feldt, they talk about when 2 years ago they missing at final battle, Setsuna said "and that's it our journey at this world".

"wow, that kind of exciting about meet some fate at you did Setsuna"Feldt said with surprise.

Setsuna said "yeah and i so sorry because we missing at two years ago"

"Don't mind Setsuna the important thing, you right here and now" Feldt said and place her head at Setsuna shoulder.

Setsuna smile and put his hand at Feldt shoulder and push closer. They stare each other they kiss, until Mileina said with big grin "Wow, Setsuna i don't know yo such bold " Setsuna and Feldt blush after they hear that and smile.

Lastly at room there is Yuuya and Yui with pajama they sleep because about training launch from ship for first time. Suddenly Yuuya open his eyes he look Yui sleeping use Yuuya shoulder,he smile and kiss her forehead and Yui open her eyes" sorry i don't mean to wake you" Yuuya said.

"its ok, we also need rest as possible we can to prepare fight" said Yui smile and sneak her hand to behind Yuuya to hug each other.

"its been while about we ride our TSF we should to conserve our energy. By the way where is Kaito?" Yuuya ask.

"he play with the Haro, he said don't want say goodbye to us, he start whine at Japan, so i have no choice take with us to this ship, off course the other and CB said its okay" Yui explain.

"is that so?" Yuuya said and they kiss each other until the alarm is alert.

"all personel prepare battle station, i repeat all personel prepare battle station" Mileina said.

Then Yuuya and Yui get up and change their clothes to pilot suit, they ran to hangar they climb to cockpit their unit.

"BETA straight foward 50 second they will come to us" Feldt said.

"all unit prepare to take off, this is first time you control this ship? Dont worry take easy, Lasse will take control when you have problem" Sumeragi said Dahl nod.

Zabanya prepare launch " allright, Zabanya Gundam, Lockon Stratos Snipping and fire!" Lockon said with lauch.

Next is Harute "roger, Harute Gundam, Allejujah Haptism, Soma Peries, fly to target!" Allejuah said lauch with Harute in jet mode.

Next is Raphael "Roger , Raphael Gundam, Tiera Erde lauch!" Tiera said lauch with Raphael.

"Next is 00 Quanta, be careful Setsuna" Feldt said, " roger 00 Quanta, Setsuna. launch" with 00 Quanta launch.

Last group is UN Force "Argos 4 launching" Stella said with launch with her Active

Next is "Argos 3 launching" VG said with salute to Mileina launch his Active.

Next is "this is Idar 1 and Idar 2 launching" Cryska said with launch their Terminator.

"Argos 2 launch" Tarisa said with her Shiranui Unit 2

"this is Argos 1 launch" Yuuya said with his Shiranui unit 1.

And last Yui" this White Fang1 launch" Yui said with her Takemikazuchi.

The TSF fly with flying type when Ian put them together so they can do great mobility, and BETA are start attack with 5 big Laser Class, the Unit disperse the UN force fire their assault rifle Yuuya slice BETA with his sword, he already learned sword kesson from Yui, and Yui use her 2 sword to give him some cover, while the other busy their fighting.

Zabanya fire his GN Rifle to BETA and launch his rifle Bits tho help them, Harute transform to MS mode an fire is GN Sword Rifle and launch his GN Scissor Bits, Raphael fire his GN Beam Rifle and launch his GN Claw, Setsuna fire his GN Sword V into rifle mode and change back into sword mode, when almost the BETA is finish, suddelny there is a Tank Type BETA thrust Shiranui Unti 1 and sit when the leg is start stomp to cockpit, the leg of BETA is cut lose there are fire from beside Shiranui, its a Raptor the Infinites help Yuuya. And open channel to Yuuya "Geez, it's been5 year you still no good" Leon said. the UN force quite surprise to see their rival Yuuya quite grunt but he happy to see them again

And the Raptor land and explain their come here to eliminate BETA with CB, off course they agree to welcome abroad to Ptolemy Kai.

**Whew well that's for this chapter, sorry to update this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reason To Fight**

After Gundam Meister and UN finish the fight between BETA, the Infinities ask them to abroad Ptolemy 2 Kai, they said they have some information about where are BETA still sleep at Earth.

After they finished meeting, the pilot go to rest for while. Ian, Vincent and UN mechanic start their working to attach the flight unit to Raptor, when in middle working Yuuya sit at cafe with Yui, they talk about the Infinities and BETA, and Vincent call Yuuya for some upgrade system, and Yuuya kiss Yui.

Yuuya sit at cockpit Shiranui 2 and hear Vincent instruct the new system, and when they finish, Setsuna come and talk "So, what about your machine Yuuya?"

"it doing great, they installed some new system for speed" Yuuya explain.

And they turn around see Leon scoff " Huh, you just act high might because your machine is good"

And Yuuya left after hear that, and Leon stop Yuuya "why we don't talk about your past for minute" Leon said with Yuuya can't hold his anger and start fight.

The fight can't avoid so the mechanic and Setsuna stop them, "because you the captain its dead for your stupid action!" Leon said

And many people shock hear that and Yui also quite shock, and Setsuna start talk " and what you do? You blame all mistake to Yuuya, the past it's past, they never come back alive even we hope to God"

Leon quite angry hear that and grab Setsuna suit "why you, do you understand what pain we lost people dearly?"

Setsuna punch to his face " We do, we also lost good people because the war" and look Lockon and he nod.

"believe me, i want to kill Setsuna because his group kill my family and he killed my girlfriend but I don't want anymore because we have reason to fight : For future" Lockon said.

And Yuuya and UN force quite shock to hear that because hear Lockon explain, to think they can work together. Yui felt something from leg, its Kaito he scare to see his dad fight and bend down hug Kaito. And there is alarm "BETA spot on radar, here come a laser!" Mileina said

BETA fire lase to hangar 2 and 3, the Ptolemy 2 its fine but the hangar 2 and 3 is damage, "all personel prepare battle station, pilot go to your machine" Sumeragi said

And the hangar 3 is open but only 00 Quanta, Shiranui 2 belong Yuuya and Raptor belong Leon.

Setsuna fire his GN Rifle and evade some BETA attack him he kill BETA with GN Rifle sword mode, Yuuya fir his assault rife and slice BETA with his sword, Leon fire his with 2 assault rifle , and more BETA still come, Yuuya still think what Setsuna said about reason fight and suddenly Shiranui fell down because type Tank BETA charge him, and Setsuna save him, but this motor engine broken, he see the BETA start around Leon and when the type Ford attack with tail suddenly Shiranui shield Raptor.

Setsuna attack that BETA with GN Buster Sword, and there is back up help them, and when its over, Yuuya is sleep at sickbay, with everyone include Yui and Kaito, and every one left to start the meeting.

Yui held Yuuya hand when Kaito is sleep at couch, she feel hopeless because she saw his love one is fight and do nothing, she cry and pray to Yuuya wake up, and she felt her face touch by Yuuya hand, she see Yuuya wake up and he smile "sorry to worry you" Yuuya said.

And Yui hug down and start crying, Kaito wake up and he see his dad wake up off course he run to bed and hug Yuuya.

When its over Leon come in with Sharon, "Yuuya, sorry!" Leon said, " I know i shouldn't blame you about captain death, I should forgive you and that i am blind the past, That Setsuna guy open my eyes and what about the reason fight" Leon said.

Yuuya look Sharon and quite surprise hear that "well i should same do thing, i should apologize about captain death and i need to stop run away, and i also have reason fight when i still bed : to protect Yui and Kaito and for future".

And they shake hand for guilty many past, at outside Setsuna smile to hear that and Feldt smile" don't you go need to inside?" Feldt ask

"no, they need talk about the what they doing right know, beside i promise to do date with you" Setsuna said, Feldt smile and link her arm to Setsuna and place her head to shoulder and walk away.

**Whew that's it for this chapter, today i will do 2 chapter, because next week i will be go to Japan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot Spring in middle nowhere**

Lasse stir the Ptolemy 2 Kai at middle of forest, and he saw the smoke , that smoke is the Hot Spring, "Miss Sumeragi i spotted Hot Spring, i think we need break for while" Lasse said.

Sumeragi answer " but we have to destroy the BETA as soon posible"

Dahl say "its ok we also need break for while, we can change the shift for while"

And with that Sumeragi nod and open the comm about the Hot Spring they can relax, for while but Ian have to stay at ship because he is pervert, the UN mechanic laugh.

Ptolemy 2 kai land and the hot spring split into 3 group men, women and family. Tarisa jump to hot spring and some girl quite piss what she did, and Stella talk with Sharon about what are they doing about 3 year,Inia and Cryska wash each other back, and Tarisa hear some voice "Oi, do you guys hear that voice? I hear from men side, are they will be all right. Are they will peek us again?" Mileina and Marie hear that and have chill

"oh don't worry about that" Sharon said and with peace on.

At outside women hot spring, there are many body lay in the ground and there is VG, Vincent and Ian ( he escape from ship to watch his daughter take bath), they pant with their boxer, "shit the paradise is almost front us, but why you always interfere us" VG said point to time with Tiera, Allejujah, and Lockon guard the women side. "come on, we have fight all these year, why you don't grant my wish before i become grandpa" Ian point Gundam Meister, and they sigh, when the chance come, they slip on and they caught VG and Vincent caught by Caruso, Ian caught by 3 meister and carry him.

At men bath, Leon sigh to hear that, he think why they never learn that, and he see Setsuna come, and he hear from back, it was Feldt, they blush and cover their eyes, and LEon walk away, Setsuna still cover eyes.

Feldt said with red face "ano, Setsuna can i wash your back ?"

Setsuna nod slowly with eyes still close, and Feldt wash his back, and he fell the breast touch Setsuna back, and he quite steam.

Sumeragi search Feldt why she isn't women side, and she see Feldt wash Setsuna back, and she with blush call Feldt, she take Feldt away from Setsuna and apologize with Setsuna alone still close his eyes and he doesn't fell anyhing and he look back, he look relieve.

At family bath, only Yuuya family at bath, Kaito play water with his dad, Yui still fix her hair, and when is done, she come inside wash Yuuya back and Yuuya wash Kaito back,

Yuuya fell happiness when he can take bath together, he look sky and Kaito almost sleep he carry Kaito and put him to chair, he come back and take bath with Yui, Yui place her head to Yuuya shoulder, they share kiss.

**Sorry for short chapter, because i was in hurry, there is no chapter for 2 weeks.**


	6. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Lately I quite lazy this time, but i had a 2 idea, should i add that RLF group to this story or fight at moon (because recently i know BETA Hive on the moon and Earth), anyway review me, Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Hero**

When UN Force running out supply, they ask Sumeragi to fly 12 clock, they said they will meet the supply troops, in a few hour they meet the supply troops in land the Ptolemy land and the supply is on the way.

The Gundam Meister are check their Gundam maintenance and when they done they help UN Force to check the supply, Yuuya at Shiranui cockpit to do some maintenance and when he hear call his name he bend down and there is Yui and Kaito, Yuuya smile and when down, Yui said "Yuuya i think we need walk in the forest, you know we haven't had time together since we ride this ship" and Yuuya nod , he tell Setsuna they will need some stroll and Setsuna agree.

At forest Yuuya, Yui and Kaito walk to forest, and Kaito want at carry Yuuya water bottle, and he give to Kaito, when they go to beautiful river, they amazed the beautiful river they see, and when Yuuya need do man do and he walk to behind tree, he hear something there are group "listen, you guys need to hijack the Ptolemy when the other become fake supply troop, we have to destroy that ship for master Ribbon" the master RLF said with full gear and a sub-machine gun "roger!" the other RLF said.

And when Yuuya shock to hear that, he carefully to step back and he step some rope, the RLF fire from that sound and after him, Yuuya run and he found Yui is being captive by Master RLF, and the other RLF tie up Yuuya, "master, we have succeed capture the ship" comm said."good take these two into ship" master said.

And Kaito peek from behind tree watch his parent being hostage, when he try run to the, Yuuya shook the head, Kaito stop the and follow to ship when the UN Force and CB being tie up, Kaito is cry no one can help him, until he fell something from back its Setsuna, Setsuna feel something wrong this supply troop, so he get out from ship "are you all right, Kaito?" Setsuna ask and Kaito cry and hug him.

A few minute Kaito seem calm down, Setsuna carry his hand gun he think the plan to recapture Ptolemy, rescue hostage and Feldt, and he remember about the switch can open the door with manually but there is a problem the door quite small, he bend down see Kaito hug Setsuna leg he think this plan is dangerous for little kid but there isn't another choice, he bend down "Kaito this maybe dangerous, but i need you to go in with that small door and pull out the switch behind door, can u do it?" Setsuna said he shook the head "i know this is your first time, but you can succeed i know you can do it, you also have Yuuya guts" Setsuna said "umm!" Kaito said.

"Quite irony isn't it, i remember we have do capture your UN Force" Master said to the hostage, "what reason you doing this!? We suppose to fight those BETA together, not human " Yuuya scream "ck ck ck, don't think BETA is enemy, they are God, they can to reset this rotten world when the human is no more in this world the world is better place, that's master Ribbon said to us" master RLF said.

"they not God, they just the alien to destroy the world not make world better place" Yui said, and Master RLF bend down "you are quite pretty you know, Hmm, maybe we can go out after this" Master RLF said that when his hand touch her face "don't touch her!" Yuuya storm and he receive some kick when finish Yui call Yuuya many time but he unconcious, the RLF take Yuuya to prison , Yui try stop them but stop by RLF master.

When the RLF throw Yuuya the prison, he awake and he curse himself he hear the RLF scream, when its over the door its open, its Kaito and Setsuna with his handgun, Kaito call him and hug his dad "Setsuna, no wonder i don't see you" and Setsuna release rope and give him sub-machine gun from unconcious RLF, they run to hanggar to rescue the hostage, Yuuya and Setsuna split open fire to those RLF, some RLF still open fire, but thanks Tarisa small body she can release the other hostage and fire to those RLF, when its over Setsuna hear someone call him its Feldt with cry and run to him, he hug her and Feldt is scare. Yuuya ask where is Yui, Vincent they went to control room to hijack Ptolemy, he went there as fast as he can.

At control room, Yui still being captive, "now to do last thing, i want kiss you"master said, when their face almost touch, Yui hear the door is open, and Master down its Yuuya, when Master kick Yuuya gun, they fight and when Master punch Yuuya face, he touch Yuuya neck, and when Yuuya its almost die, someone punch Master face with steel rod, its Kaito "don't mess my dad!" Kaito said to Master unconcious, Sumeragi come to them and release the rope tie up Yui, and she hear someone call her its Kaito and she hug him, Yuuya ran to them and hug hem.

When its quite there is alarm, its BETA with 10 heavy laser class, 50 tank class, 40 soldier class, and 5 fort type, Sumeragi alert them, but the TSF are still not ready, the Gundam quite mess because those RLF only 00 Quanta and Zabanya can go.

Zabanya clear launch "Allright Zabanya Gundam, Lockon Stratos, Target and fire".

Next is 00 Quanta " Roger 00 Quanta Gundam, Setsuna F Seiei lauch"

When the heavy target them, Zabanya open fire them and use rifle bits and shield bits with Trans Am, Lockon target them with Holographic System and fire some BETA is die, the only rest is Fort Type, Setsuna use his Trans Am and combine his sword bits to become GN Buster Sword, and he fire with Raiser sword, the BETA is die.

When its over Dahl interogate the master RLF about Ribbon plan and he didn't want answer and he do some suicide by use his toxin, and when Dahl check his pulse, he shook the head to Setsuna.

And Setsuna report to Sumeragi about the Master suicide after he finish report, Feldt go with him and she really scare, Setsuna hug her and kiss her "no matter what happen i will protect you" Setsuna said Feldt happy to hear that. And at Yuuya family room, Kaito is already sleep at Yuuya lap, and Yui pick and place him for bed and sais "my little hero" and kiss his forehead. Yuuya hug Yui from behind " I'm sorry, i suppose protect you, but I so powerless" Yuuya said and he fell something from his head, "its fine, you protect us as you promised" Yui said and kiss him.

**Well that for this chapter, Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Guest**

Ptolemy 2 fly to China, Guang Zhou they receive distress signal from 2 hour ago. In middle ship, there is a room empty for training simulation, there is someone using it Yuuya right now using for more close combat and surprise attack for in future.

After he finish the simulation, he go into kitchen there is Yui, she making Nikujaga and curry for crew, "smell good" Yuuya said from behind. That make Yui almost jump "Yuuya don't make me heart attack!" Yui said.

"Sorry about that" Yuuya said with defense hand, after Yui still cooking the food "this remind me about your cooking" Yui turn around to Yuuya "ironically, your cook remind about our dad, who passed away and now you and i sibling, honestly i went shock when i hear that from " Yuuya said. "but that from past, right now I have beautiful wife and cute kid" Yuuya said with smile, that make Yui cry.

"what's wrong?" Yuuya said with bend down "nothing, if you don't accept the truth about our dad and we are related, i was really scary and i just happy when you said that" Yui said with smile and hug Yuuya, he stroke Yui back hair and gave her long passionate kiss.

And there are voice from door, Yuuya let go Yui because it quite shy, its Setsuna, Lockon, Allejujah, Soma, Tiera, and the rest friend Yuuya and Yui to come eat, "what are you doing in floor, Yuuya?" Vincent ask. "nothing, just Yui tripped herself and i was help her before she fell down" with Yuuya help her extend Yui.

The rest of them smell food, they quite like Yui food, off course the Meister try the food and like it. When they finish the food, there are alarm "all pilot please come to bridge room, there are must something you see" Feldt announced.

When they arrive the bridge room, they shock when they saw the village is destroy, house are still fire, TSF are wrecked and there is much blood. "That's terrible" Sharon said with close her eyes, "I sorry you guys must see this, but we have to inspect the area maybe we can find the clue" the pilot nod.

00 Quanta and Shiranui Second Phase 2 fly to the area "terrible" Yuuya said, when they see something the distress signal from wrecked TSF, they go to the signal, they went from cockpit with hand gun and inspect the signal they found the wrecked TSF after they look the cockpit there is a pilot still live and they help them with first aid.

Setsuna contact Ptolemy and Yuuya still do the first aid, and the pilot awake "that monster it destroy every thing..Uh... That red light" and the pilot is die, Yuuya check the pulse and shook to Setsuna. "what he mean the red light?" Yuuya said "its Reborn Gundam, its our enemy from our world, but he do something like this i will not forgive him" Setsuna with rage.

Yuuya pat Setsuna shoulder, and there is are beacon they see the video there is 4 J-10 still fighting BETA. Setsuna and Yuuya go back to cockpit their unit to help them and ask the the other to go that beacon.

When 00 Quanta and Shiranui go to that video, they saw 4 J-10 still fight with the sword, and one of them down there is BETA type tank lit leg to the cockpit, and 00 Quanta slice that leg with GN Bit Sword and use his GN Rifle V sword mode to kill the BETA and Shiranui use the 2 Gun to kill BETA when its done.

Yuuya go to J-10 down and to the cockpit " Hey are you all right?" Yuuya said and someone push to the ground its Cui Yi Fei, "Yuuya its been long time my honey" she said. And Yuuya try to cut loose from her hug but still can't loose. And the rest unit from Ptolemy reach this place, and Yui quite irritate see her husband hug from someone else she went down "excuse me lt. Cui Yi Fei, right here we have still some serious situation and your behavior quite irritate me" Yui said with cough, and she still mad because she being ignore.

Yui can't hold anymore "get off mu husband !" Yui said with pull Yuuya from her hug and place both hand to Yuuya head, and Cui Yi Fei can't believe to hear that and start cry with animation "True Yi Fei, i already married Yui almost 4 year and we have child" Yuuya said, that make Yi Fei cry and see Setsuna, "how about that guy?" She pont to Setsuna. "oh that guy is Setsuna F Seiei, he pilot that Gundam who cut BETA leg, and don't brother him, he got girlfriend" Yuuya said that make Yi Fei knock down. The Meister are confuse and explain by VG about Yuuya love story.

**Sorry for delay i quite lazy for last week **


	9. Chapter 9

**Race Again Time**

After save team Bao Feng from BETA, Ian and UN mechanic fix the J-10 and cui yi fei still down because Yuuya and Yui were married and have kid and more bad news Setsuna already have girlfriend.

And Yi Fei wake up, she still don't believe Yuuya and Yui were married and argue with Yui because she stole Yuuya from her, so the argue are begin Yuuya try stop them but Yui and Yi Fei told him to stay out. So Yuuya quite down after hear that.

"Excuse me Cui Yi Fei, may i interupt?" Setsuna ask, and Yi Fei turn around to look Setsuna and she fell in love first sight. And she cling to arm Setsuna, off course Setsuna fell danger from back, its Feldt quite angry because her man is cling by another women beside her, so Feldt argue Yi Fei, and Yui see Yuuya still down because he get yelled. Yui walk to him and place two arm to Yuuya neck "hey, sorry to yelled you, will you forgive me?".

When Yuuya turn around he try scold her but can't because he see Yui puppy face, and Yuuya forgive her. When the argue between Feldt and Yi Fei still continue, "ehm, excuse me miss Yi Fei, we have serious question. Have you saw robot with the red light?" Lockon asked.

And Yi fei let go Setsuna arm "oh yes I saw that robot to north, i try to fight him but the BETA block us so we can't fight him after you guys rescue us an if i remember correctly that place has a shuttle go to space" Cui Yi Fei answer.

Suddenly Setsuna go to 00 Quanta cockpit and go to that place, the rest except team Bao Feng go to place. At that place its Reborn Gundam with BETA from back "soon I will wake up BETA from the moon and I can annihilate mankind two earth" Ribbon said.

When Reborn Gundam walk, suddenly there is shot its 00 Quanta, after 00 Quanta land and change GN Sword V rifle mode into sword mode "ahh Setsuna F Seiei, its been long time, how long maybe its 2 year" Ribbon said

"Why you doing this? Why you kill human? Why you wake up the BETA this world?" Setsuna ask with quite angry.

"I told you before I am God, the God duty to guide foolish human from destruction, but i change my plan when I hear another world with BETA, and I use BETA to annihilate mankind from two world so I can become God two world" Ribbon said.

"You are madman! Just because you are Innovade, you can't rule world, and That's why i will destroy your ego right here! Right now! " Setsuna said.

And the rest Meister and UN Force already arrive, "Hmm hahahahaha, who said I will become your opponent?" Ribbon said.

And suddenly the shuttle is about launch in 10 second and 00 Quanta swing the sword to Reborn but its block by BETA type Destroyer. And the rest BETA attack them "play them" Ribbon said with Reborn Gundam inside that shuttle.

Yuuya and Yui from back to back, he use assault canon left hand and use the sword right hand. Yui use two sword, Tarisa use the knive and sword, VG and Stella use their assault canon, Cryska and Inia use their double chainsaw. Tiera use his GN Beam Rifle and GN Claw, Allejujah and Soma use their GN Sword Rifle, Lockon fire with his GN Pistol and lastly Setsuna slice BETA with GN Rifle V sword mode. And the Shuttle is launch in 5,4,3,2,1 and launch.

Setsuna try stop the shuttle but stop by BETA, Setsuna finish that BETA but its too late the shuttle. Its disapointed stop Ribbon run to moon, and Ptolemy arrive that place.

Setsuna explain why Ribbon escape to this world and why to moon to awake BETA, and the rest its quite shock to use BETA destroy mankind. 'Well this its it, now the bad guy escape to moon, i think we can't do anything anymore" Leon said. "actually no, we can after him to moon, The Gundam and Ptolemy can go to space because this ship design to fight at space" Tiera said.

"the problem is we can't fight with you guys because our TSF are not design at space, i think our role is over" Yuuya said.

"not really, we can use your machine can fight space" Ian said from door. "We can little modify your TSF like replace motor with Booster (**booster back like Gundam X-1 from crossbone Vanguard and the waist with booster like Gundam Delta Kai) **and we add the 180* monitor and plus with space suit" Ian explain when the UN force quite intimidate hear that.

"the preparation is finish about 2 day, but we can finish earlier with UN mechanic" Ian said.

And the UN Force have little talk and they agree to help them and they storm out to do their job the pilot go to training room with help the Meister and UN mechanic help Ian to do their job.

**That's it for this chapter. Ja ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Preparation Battle In Space**

When CB and UN know Ribbon Almark went to moon to wake up BETA, they already training how to fight at moon, as usually they have not exprience battle at space so CB help them to fight at space.

When the Meisters put their space suit, they give UN pilot space suit, "i feel weird put space suit at pilot TSF" Tarisa said, her color suit is red

'that's normal because you guys for first time battle at space" Marie said with help her to put helm.

"maybe we because nervous to fight without gravity" Stella said as she put her helm at back as her color suit is dark green.

"do you think we can win this war?" Yui said as she sit down when her suit is dark yellow

' Believe your comrade and believe yourself, that's we can win this war" Feldt said as she help Inia, Cryska and Sharon put their space suit as their color is light purple and pink for Sharon

When they hear Feldt said that they fell comfortable as they done their space suit, they see Yuuya with dark blue ,VG with chocolate suit and Leon with brown color

As they went to training room, they see Setsuna with his space suit, he explain about zero gravity as he press the button the room is zero gravity the UN have little trouble to put steady position.

Setsuna and Marie instruct them to right steady position and tell them they have the emergency boost to put back body **(the one Setsuna use to his 00 Gundam)** when their Unit is can't move again. For next 2 hour they pass the first training except Yuuya, he can't keep steady position so only Setsuna and Yuuya continue his training the other went to simulation training there is Lockon and Allejujah instruct them to shoot and fly with their TSF at space, Tiera help Ian and UN mechanic put the boosters to TSF.

At training room, Yuuya still continue to fly self at space but it failed for many times when Yuuya almost give up , Setsuna walk to him " just relax your body and think what your body what you want" he said to Yuuya.

And he did it Yuuya really happy to keep steady position and fly straight as he really happy "alright you pass this training but can you keep the other training" Setsuna said and Yuuya nod.

After they went out they see Yui stand at hall, she wait Yuuya to finish his husband training and she said she already finish her training and help Yuuya to finish his training

As Setsuna to hangar room to help Ian and the other, Yuuya hold Yui hand and went to second training room, "Yuuya after this i want you talk about Kaito" Yui said and they stop, "i know that boy want to follow us anywhere but at space i kind worry if there is something happen to him" Yui said almost cry.

Yuuya hug her, he put to her back hair and the other hand at back "don't worry about Kaito I know you worry about him safety but right now we have trust CB they will keep Kaito safe" Yuuya said as he put Yui cheek.

After few minute Yui have calmed down and they share their hot kiss and after they finish a long hot kiss, they fell something from the back is Tarisa and the other they whistle them for their hot moment, Yui and Yuuya smile they not need shy anymore because they already married, and Yuuya to second training room to finish his training.

**Sorry to update this chapter last week i went to my cousin wedding, anyway that's it for this chapter and for next Sunday i can't update the next chapter because i will have vacation with my family.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Battle**

All preparation at space is complete. Yuuya and the other UN member are ready battle at space. They have own space suit, TSF are modified with two booster each own TSF, and now they have will last fight.

Ian finish modified TSF and upgrade the Gundams, Raphael Gundam with 3 more GN Beam Rifle: one at left hand and two more at waist. Harute Gundam with GN Booster, Zabanya Gundam with 4 more GN Holster Bits, and 00 Quanta became Full Saber 00 Quanta.

At bridge Feldt and Mileina do their own work to calculate fly at space, Lasse teach Dahl to fire GN Missile at space, and Sumeragi think the best strategy to win this war. All of them are put space suit, Setsuna and other Meister tell their story about they had had battle space many times and battle at moon, the UN member are quite surprised and hearing this become will be new exprience.

After they finish their story, the pilot go to their own unit, Yuuya walk to hangar room and spot Setsuna "you know Setsuna, this second time you guys help us to put war, if you guys won't come maybe Yui and I and the other wouldn't have this day, I miss my day with My Yui and Kaito" Yuuya talk.

"No we not help you guys. The one end last war is you guys because you have right to do thing we just help end last war because our selfish but this time its not selfish this time we join this war, because we have same enemy" Setsuna answer.

Yuuya quite happy to hear that he remember their meet, duel each other for first time, join to end this war and reason to fight, and he spot Yui, Setsuna excuse himself, when Yuuya only with Yui alone, Yui ask Yuuya what they talk and Yuuya answer all meet the Celestial Being, their interfere war is reason Yuuya and Yui marry and realize they are sibling from different mother but that all about the past, right now they must defeat last enemy.

"Yuuya after this battle maybe we UN and CB invite our home we can talk about anything except war" Yui suggest.

"Sounds good to me, after this battle maybe i want have one more kid" Yuuya talk.

And Yui stop walk , Yuuya cover his mouth after talk like that "sorry, sorry, sorry talk like that" Yuuya said with put hand together and bow his head to Yui, he peek Yui "ba-ba-baka!" Yui said with punch to Yuuya head, Yuuya touch tomatose at his head and pain around head, he keep apologize to Yui many times still no resnpose from Yui, finally Yui stop and turn around, she hug Yuuya much Yuuya quite surprise, "you know you have to stop do such stupid, but i will protect your back. After win this war, you know maybe we can have another child" Yui talk when she place Yuuya chest and blush.

Yuuya stun after hear that, he just place one arm to back his wife and the other hand stroke her hair, "Lets go we have end this war" Yuuya said and Yui nod.

At outside Ptolemy, crew UN and CB meet Bao Feng flight, Tarisa argue with Yi Fei about Tarisa lack her growth and Yi Fei turn around Yuuya "you better come back alive if not I will mad" Yi Fei talk and to Yui "i suggest this my loss you steal my man, but i can find another man beside Yuuya" Both of them shake each other.

And the crew member CB and UN already the position pilot sit the cockpit their own unit and the bridge haste their fly at space when the Ptolemy start their engine, Bao Feng fire their missile to back and the Ptolemy get the boost from the blast and the Ptolemy fly straight to space, Sumeragi said "Meister start your Trans-Am System!" the Meister start their Trans-Am system Ptolemy three time faster from normal.

The Ptolemy finally reach space and turn off Trans-Am, the UN member look Earth from window, this is first time they see the Earth is so beautiful and the alarm is on "there is 50 type Fort BETA coming fast!" Feldt warning them "pilot prepare to launching" Mileina announce with the 3 catapult open.

"Roger,Raphael Gundam, Tiera Erde, launching!" Tiera said launching

"Roger, Harute Gundam, Allejujah Haptism, Soma Peries, fly to Target!" Allejujah said launching.

"Alright, Zabanya Gundam, Lockon Stratos, target and fire!" Lockon launching.

Next is 00 Quanta Full Saber "be careful Setsuna" Feldt said. "Don't worry about me after this we can go date" Setsuna smile. "This is 00 Quanta Full Saber. Setsuna F Seiei , launching".

Last group are UN Force, "Idar One and Two, fly to future!" Cryska said launch.

"Argos 4, Target and Fire!" Stella launch **(i just fell like it)**

"Argos 3, bomb they all!" VG launch

"Argos 2, Slice them all!" Tarisa launch

"Argos 1, Slash to Future!" Yuuya launch

"White Fang 1, Launching!" Yui launch

With all unit launch, Felst steup GN Drive to protect from laser class, Dahl and 3 girls open fire and Missile to cover the Gundams and TSF, some Type Fort Beta are dead but there is still more with other type BETA.

First Group Tiera fire all his 4 GN Beam Rifle and GN Claws dance around him, Tarisa slice the BETA with 2 GN Sword Kai **(like GN Flag Celestial Being Version)**, VG fire his assault rifle, he fly and suddenly there is BETA, that BETA charge but VG stop his move and roll back and open fire that BETA "whew, that was close but thanks with this baby boosters" VG said and there is one battalion BETA coming fast, this time with Tiera, he turn on his Trans-Am and open fire with his 6 GN Beam rifle and the BETA is dead.

Second Group are Allejujah and Soma fire his GN Scissor and Transform into MS mode they fire all GN rifle and release GN Scissor Bits, there is BETA straight close to him coming fast, Harute open his GN Scissor and bite that BETA "Hahahahaha, this is much fun!, This is power Super Human Soldier!"Hallejujah said "No this is power to open the future" Allejujah said with turn on Marute System "Lets Go!" Halejujah said. Cryska and Inia fire with 4 GN Sword Kai and slice the BETA with GN Sword Kai sword mode, and there is 100 Type Tank BETA coming, Harute fly and turn on his Trans-Am and fire all GN Rifle **(like the Movie)**.

Third Group handle by Lockon and Stella, he fire 2 GN rifle and release Rifle Bits and Shield Bits, he lock BETA with Holographic System and fire rifle include GN Missiles. Stella fire her 2 GN Sword Kai with sniper mode, there is 200 Type Heavy Laser BETA, Lockon fire and combine his GN Shied bit and fire **(like i said like the movie)**

Last group handle by Setsuna, Yui and Yuuya they fly to the cave at moon, suddenly there is 2 Giant Type BETA **(refer my A New Hope Last Boss)** they attack them with the tail and they evade, Setsuna use his 2 GN Sword V to slice the tail. Yuuya and Yui fire to the head. And they pass though, finally they reach the core moon, there is Reborn Gundam and His BETA.

"Finally we can settle our score Setsuna F Seiei" Ribbon said and use his beam saber. Setsuna stop his movement with GN Sword V and second Sword 5 slice him but he dodge. "why are you doing this?" Yuuya ask.

"I am God, God suppose guide human from destruction, but like i said i will destroy human two world with BETA, that's God Duty" Ribbon said.

"There is no God like that, we no need God like you to guide human we can change ourselves we will find our future" Yui said.

"Hmm Idiots" Ribbon said with clash to Yui, she hold sword with 2 hand and Ribbon release his Fang Bits, but is explode thanks Yuuya and Setsuna, Yuuya slice him, but he miss Ribbon fly back and fire His GN Rifle, all 3 of them dodge, Setsuna charge he throw his GN Full Saber and miss, Setsuna combine his Sword Bits become GN Buster Sword, he stop and roll back suddenly Shiranui Second Phase and Takemikazuchi charge foward with GN Sword Kai and slice Reborn Gundam hand, Ribbon curse himself and suddenly he push the detonation button to explode himself and the BETA wild and see 3 machine charge foward them, Setsuna use his Raiser system to slice them all, and there is erupt the mountain, all machine fly back.

The moon mountain erupt but all the Unit fine include Infinite they held back beacuse they fight BETA own and the war is over for second time, they go to Ptolemy to Earth and this time there is no more BETA.

**That's it For this chapter next chapter will be final.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Until We Meet Again**

Peace finally achieved thanks to UN Force And Celestial Being to destroy BETA and Ribbon Alamark, this day will be mark as Victory Day.

The Heroes deserves long rest, right now they at Japan, Yuuya house. Right now they have party like dance of Yukata Tarisa, Stella, Sharon and Mileina dance with Yukata, off course with Marie at first she shy dance with Yukata, when the girls done change clothes into Yukata. All men whistle to them especially VG, Vincent and Ian because its first time they put Yukata first time, oh don't forget Yui and Feldt too they wear Yukata also, that make Setsuna blush to see Feldt wear like that, Yuuya fine to see Yui because he see her every day to wore Yukata.

All the party quite out of the hand especially Sumeragi and Tarisa because they already drunk, all men except Meister are down because they been challenge by them who is longest drinking game, the other girl still singing.

At outside Setsuna stare the sky he never chance to saw sky with the star until he turn around it was Feldt.

"what's wrong Setsuna? Don't you enjoy the party?" Feldt said with curious.

"its just i see star for first time, i never saw star when i was kid now i see them its so pretty? Setsuna said with place his hand to Feldt hip.

"now you talk it the star its pretty" Feldt said with place her head to Setsuna shoulder.

"nee do you think we can enjoy the peace?" Feldt ask Setsuna.

"as long we fight for tomorrow, there is always peace" Setsuna said with full kiss.

Meanwhile Yui put the blanket to Kaito sleep because he tired from play with his friend after he tell story about his and his parent adventure. Yui place her hand to Kaito cheek and the door quietly open its Yuuya, Yuuya play with finger to said come on, Yui smile and she get up, she slide the door quietly.

"are you OK, Yui? Aren't you tired to party?" Yuuya ask

Yui smile and link to Yuuya arm "don't worry about me because i still have energy to take care this big boy" Yui said refer Yuuya.

"well this big boy need you right now" Yuuya said with place his hand to Yui shoulder.

And they walk into their room, and they sit down "hey Yuuya do you think there is more BETA come tho Earth? What if they come tomorrow or next day?what if Celestial Being they gone? Do you think we can win this war without them?" Yui said with place her head to Yuuya shoulder.

Yuuya smile and put his hand Yui shoulder and pull closer "don't worry Setsuna said we can win this war without them, if we need help they will come like Feldt said believe yourself and believe your comrade. That key to win war" Yuuya said with hot kiss.

They broke the kiss Yui said "yes thats true" with kiss more. The night for peace for this world.

At Ptolemy, Lasse take shift to take care Ptolemy he curse himself because he didn't went to the party until he receive signal from Mileina desk there was buzz he clear it "Ptolemy...can...hear...? this...Linda" Linda said

Lasse type to make clear and its clear "This is Ptolemy, can you hear me Ms Linda? Over" Lasse said.

"Ohh Lasse its you, where everyone else, where is my hubby and my Mielina, what situation over there?" Linda ask

"everything is ok, BETA and Ribbon are history, right now Ian and Mileina enjoy the party, so what's happen ?" Lasse said

Linda smile to hear that "i want you call the other team over there. We have some weird accident at this Earth" Linda said and put the photo.

Lasse shock to see that picture. At next morning, Yuuya walk to kitchen he yawn and see quite ruckus at yard he see member CB are discuss something.

"What happen Setsuna?" Yuuya ask.

"Yuuya can you wake up to the other? This is serious situation and maybe we can never go back" Setsuna answer.

Yuuya wide open and wake up the other member. At Ptolemy bridge "everyone our time this Earth will be no more" Sumeragi said. The UN member shock to hear that and mumble each other, "what do you mean that?" VG ask

"last night we have message from our Earth, our Eath will perish, Mileina" Sumeragi said.

Mileina press button and there is video about the boat the middle is gone, traffic accident without human, and the train clash together, "that's it? The local can handle that" Leon said.

And there is more one video about the girl half human and half ELS, every one surprise to see that, when the slide door is open its Kaito who just wake up "what's wrong?" only block by Yui "nothing dear, just eat breakfast at kitchen we just discuss what the peace" Yui said and Kaito go to kitchen.

"what' going on? Whats that thing?" Yuuya ask

Every member CB look each other and nod Setsuna come foward "you guys still remember about our intervention our world? Well Aoelia Schenberg predicted this from 200 years ago about the dialouge is coming. First stage to unite mankind although there is still conflict. Second stage about our role to push mankind to space and Last stage the dialouge is coming. Aoelia Schenberg predicted this so, that's why he create Gundams no GN Drive to understand human. Now they coming to our Earth in next 1 year" Setsuna said with glow eyes.

The UN Member shock hear that and see Setsuna eyes. To think such brilliant man predict this from 200 year ago "but why, why you said your time is off at this Earth? We can fight together!" Yuuya said with pant.

"because we have our duty and your duty is done at this Earth, if you come to Earth there is no guarantee your safety and we don't know ELS can do, beside you guys have to protect this Earth in case there is new enemy" Setsuna said.

And the Celestial Being shake their hand together, Stella with water eyes "hey don't be sad, maybe we can't meet each other again but as long you target and fire, we will meet again" Lockon said with Haros jump and Stella no more shed tears hug Lockon.

Tiera shake hand VG "don't die "VG said "i won't " Tiera said and to Tarisa, she quite grumpy "i will mis joke with you Chobit" Tiera said, and she angry she hug Tiera with loud cry.

Allejujah and Marie shake Inia and Cryska "remember even you are not human, as long you support each other you are human" Allejujah said "always happy and good life" Marie said to Inia with cry she launch hug to both of them and Cryska hug three off them.

Lasse shake Dahl "alway lead your team good path" Lasse said with thumb on "Your technigue drive the ship is really great" Dahl said.

Ian shake Vincent "just remember to fix and take care their unit" Vincent said "you too old man".

Sumeragi and Mileina quite surprise because they have been hug by 3 girls.

"i guess this is it, just remember always love your man dearly if don't you will regret it" Yui said "right thanks with your advice " Feldt said with hug each other.

Lastly Setsuna and Yuuya, "its not unfair, we just sitting duck we can't help you, yous will be suicide" Yuuya said. Setsuna with smile "you already help us you teach us our friendship, love and most important thing peace" Setsuna pull hand tio sahke Yuuya and Yuuya shake Setsuna "Don't Die" Yuuya warn "I won't".

With that happen CB member start engine and fly steady, Setsuna go to door and see the UN Member Salute them, Setsuna salute back, and there is hole again, Ptolemy went into the hole, and Ptolemy and that hole is gone, at ground they still cry for friendship Yui cry at Yuuya chest and he cry back. "mom, dad why are you crying? What happen that Mr Setsuna? Where is the blue ship? Kaito ask

Yuuya carry Kaito into shoulder "nothing we just got dust as for they we will meet again we sure it" Yuuya said with smile.

**Wheew that's my longest story frankly i quite satisfy this fanfic and maybe i will start another fanfic. This is the end this Fanfic. I don't copyright the real anime the honor is for Sunrise and Age, and thanks for the Just Crazy Man review. Until next time. **


End file.
